


No Going Back Now

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, NO DEATH, Prostitute, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Lee says the worst thing, at possibly the worst time.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward stared down at the items scattered over his bed, clothing, books, his phone charger, a video game controller, picking up each item and tossing them onto the dresser beside it, uncaring of where it landed. He heard the door behind him open as he continued to clear off his bed. 

“Edward?” He didn’t bother looking up as Lee stepped in, spoke his name, sought his attention. “Are you okay?” She asked, honestly sounding concerned. 

“Fine.” He said, picking up the last item and pulling open the top drawer of his dresser to toss it in and closing it. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over the back of the kitchen chair that was sitting near the wall. “Just fine.” He said, though he sounded anything but fine. 

Lee sighed as she took a few cautious steps forward. He was upset, and depending on who was mostly in control right now, that could be extremely dangerous. She of all people knew she had to proceed with caution here. 

“I’m going to assume you overheard the conversation between Jim and I?” Lee asked, watching him as he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, draping it over the chair with his jacket. 

“I did.” Edward said. “I saw you both as well, not that that makes a difference, it was clear enough in your tone.” 

“What was clear enough?” Lee asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what it was. 

“I don’t think I need to voice it.” Edward said, pulling the top few buttons of his shirt loose. 

“Edward … I’d like you to be honest with me, I don’t like playing games.” Lee said, taking a few steps closer. 

“I know you still care about him.” Edward said, still not looking at her. There was silence between the two of them as she stared down at the ground a moment before she looked back up. 

“Of course I care about him …” She said and stepped forward when he looked up at her, almost shocked to hear her admit to it. “I care about him, because he was important to me before. He’s a reminder of what I used to have, and what I never will have ever again. I loved him once, and while our paths have diverged, I can’t help looking back at those times and wonder where we could have ended up. I’ll never stop caring for him, any more than you’ll stop caring about Kristen, or Isabella … I know you still do, but those feelings for them are different now. They’re memories long gone.” She said, coming closer to him, her hand coming up to his face. “You have nothing to fear of Jim Gordon.” 

“I’m not afraid of him.” Edward said, pulling away from her hand and unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, getting ready for bed. 

“Then why are you pushing me away?” She asked, which actually made him pause. “Edward, I know you’re upset, but there’s nothing to worry about. Jim and I are over and done with, and now, I am with you.” 

“Are you?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at her, sounding a bit skeptical. 

“I am.” She said, walking around him to stand in front of him again. Her hands moved up to his chest as he looked down at her, his glasses slipping down his nose. She smiled slightly as she reached up with her right hand and used her index finger to push them back up. “In every way.” She said, and right then he knew that she had overheard his conversation with  Jim. 

He couldn’t help the slight blush that came to his cheeks. It had been petty of him, he knew, but he hated Jim being here, he hated helping him, and he hated that he felt threatened by it. 

“Okay.” Edward said, looking down as her hands lowered over his chest to his stomach, before lowering further to his belt. She tugged it open and quickly freed him from his pants. 

“Oh, I’m going to have to work for it today, hmm?” She asked, looking up at him as her hand played over his soft shaft, poking through the green silky material. He said nothing as she smirked and lowered herself to her knees, her hand playing over his exposed flesh and he felt himself starting to harden, despite his negative thoughts and feelings. She wouldn’t be doing this if she wasn’t with him, or … At least he had to tell himself that. 

The old Lee wholeheartedly would not have done this to manipulate someone but this Lee … Sometimes he had a hard time figuring out what she would or wouldn’t do. She’d become as unpredictable as he was. One minute she’d be demanding no one got hurt, and trying to get around violence, and the next she’d have someone pinned to the ground and bashing their hand in with a hammer. 

His tongue poked out, running over his lower lip as he started to swell in her hand, she looked up at him before she leaned forward and took him into her warm wet mouth. He couldn’t help the quiet groan that escaped his lips as she took him all the way into her mouth, his cock growing to it’s full size. He watched as her head bobbed up and down him, his breath quickening as he felt her tongue moving over the soft velvety flesh of his shaft. 

“Stop …” He said. She looked up at him, her lips still wrapped firmly around his shaft. She slowly pulled back, coming off of him with a soft pop and licking the strand of drool from the tip. “Get on the bed.” He said, not really caring which position she chose. 

She smiled up at him as she stood up, pulling her pants down and kicking them to the side. She got onto the bed on her hands and knees, lowering herself onto her elbows, her lacy pantie covered ass up in the air. 

He crawled up behind her, his hand slapping her ass hard as he pressed himself against her. Without much more hesitation, he pushed her panties to the side, angled himself against her, and thrust into her. She cried out as he filled her, and without giving her a chance to adjust he started fucking her, hard and fast, his balls slapping against her. His hand went to her upper back, pushing her down into the mattress as he adjusted his position, thrusting into her faster. 

“Oh god …” She moaned, her hands gripping the sheets below her. He smiled down at her, spanking her ass again nice and hard, the sound echoing through the room, before he spanked her other cheek with his other hand. He could tell she was close, and he was just getting started. 

He leaned back a bit, kneeling on the bed behind her and pulled her back so she was nearly sitting on his lap, her legs spread around him as he thrust up into her. Her nails dug into his thighs as she started bouncing on his cock. 

“Oh god …. Yes …” She moaned, her eyes closed as her orgasm started to build. “Yes … Harder.” She practically begged, and he pushed her back forward so she lay prone on her stomach on the bed, his legs straddling either side of her ass as he thrust into her harder and faster. She was panting and writhing beneath him, and it sent a thrill through him that he was doing this to her, that she loved this so much. To have his cock inside of her, his own orgasm building. He smirked as he watched her tense, her body shivering as she cried out, her inner walls pulsing around him, squeezing him, pulling his own orgasm from him as he groaned, ropes of cum shooting into her. 

“Jim!” The name barely registered in his ears as he came, but that became clear within less than a second. He paused, his cock half way inside of her, still pulsing, shooting into her, but that name came over him like a bucket of ice water, ripping any pleasure he would have felt from it. “Ed …” She said looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide with shock as he pulled out of her, cum dripping between her legs. He got off the bed and pulled his pants back up, doing up his belt. “Ed, wait, it’s not-” 

“Not what you meant to say?” He asked as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his tie. “I’m sure it wasn’t.” He said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked quickly down the back alley, away from their lair, walking angrily without even thinking of where he was going or even with a destination in mind. He stopped in another alley, pausing as he realised he really had nowhere to go right now. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be there.

Jim …. the worst thing that could have fucking happened in his life. The one thing that kept fucking ruining everything for him!

Groaned practically growled as he paced furiously.   
“You okay Riddler?” Edward nearly jumped as he looked over to see a girl standing in a doorway in the alley. How long had she been there? The entire time? He recognised her, though he couldn’t remember her name for the life of him. He ran through what information he did know about her. 22, single, 2 kids age 5 and 7 both taken by CPS, prostitute. She used a lot of the money she made to send her kids things.

“Fine. Just peachy.” He said moving further down the alley. She followed after him, though remained a few steps behind him.

“Did you and the doc have a fight?” She asked. “Is that why you’re so mad?”

“It’s none of your business.” He said, reaching the street and looking around.

“If you like … I can take your mind off of it for a while …” She said, and Edward actually paused. “For a fee.”

Edward looked back at her, looking her over. She wasn’t bad looking. She seemed clean enough, seemed more well groomed than most hookers he’d seen out here.   
“How much?” He asked, though that wasn’t the question he’s intended to voice.

“For a fuck, I usually charge $500. But for you I’ll give you half off.” She said, leaning against the wall.   
Edward remained silent a moment, watching her, contemplating what to do. He shouldn’t, he should walk away. But … This would be a good way to exert his emotions.

“Okay.” He said quietly and she smiled up at him.  
  
“Come on, I got a place nearby.” She said, leading him back down the alley. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he followed after her.

It wasn’t long before they reached an old storage building, three stories high, each floor with rooms that had once served as storage lockers.

She lead him to a room, small, with a bed in the middle against a window.

“How do you want to do this?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Just get on your hands and knees on the bed.” He said, not bothering to watch her as she stripped, finding sudden interest in the cement wall and ceiling. It didn’t escape his notice that there were bars on the window. This entire place was not made for human habitation, it was a hazard.

Still, it wasn't his problem. He wasn’t the one living here.   
Once she was on her hands as knees, Ed came up behind her, unzipping his fly with a metallic hiss, and pulling his cock free.

He knelt there for a moment, stroking himself, trying to make himself hard.

After a moment, she looked back at him and smiled. “Do you want some help getting started?” She asked.   
“Shut up.” Edward hissed, closing his eyes and picturing it was Lee kneeling in front of him, begging him to fuck her.

He kept his eyes close, picturing Lee that he was about to fuck. He slowly felt his cock rising to the occasion, and once he was fully hard he leaned forward and thrust himself inside of her.

She was looser than Lee was, a lot looser. He groaned in frustration as she pushed back against him. He started fucking her hard and fast, harder and rougher than he’d ever been with Lee. But here, he didn’t worry about hurting her, about breaking her. He had no worry about this woman whatsoever.

He groaned, his eyes closed as he pounded into her, pumping his cock into her over and over as hard as he could, his flesh slapping against bare ass with each thrust.

“Yes … Riddler.” She moaned, thrusting back against him.

“Stop talking.” He said, keeping his eyes closed as he gripped her hips, pulling her back right against him, his fingers likely going to leave a bruise.

“Ow … Riddler …” She said, wincing in his grip. “Wait …”

“Stop … Talking …” He groaned, his eyes screwed shut tightly, his entire body shaking with the force of his thrusts, his hair dampening with sweat that was dripping down his face and off the tip of his nose.

He continued to thrust into her, imagining Lee bent over on the bed, her lacy panties pushed to the side as they had been, his cum dripping out of her and he felt his orgasm building.

“Yes … Mmmmm fuck, yes. Fuck me harder.” She said and Ed couldn’t help but open his eyes, anger flashing wildly on his face.

“Shut up!” He said, before pulling his tie off from around his neck. He held it between his hands, his arms cross crossed and wrapped it around her neck. He uncrossed his arms, the tie fully wrapped around her neck and he pulled hard. He groaned loudly as she become so much tighter around him in her panic.

He watched her struggle beneath him, felt her constricting around his cock as he continued to fuck her, the tie pulling tighter around her neck, her face turning red as tears streamed down her face and he wondered what it would feel like to choke her like that with his cock down her throat.

Just as she started to slow down in her struggles, he pulled back on the tie one last time, like a pair of reins for a horse, before he came hard inside of her, pulsing as ropes of cum shot into her.

As he calmed, he let go of the tie, watching as she slumped still on the mattress. He collapsed on top of her, his head resting against her back a moment, listening to her heart beat as she slowly came too again.   
He pushed himself up, pulling the tie from her neck, a red ring already forming around her neck as she coughed.

She quickly pulled herself away from him, his soft, wet cock flopping out of her. “You were going to kill me!” She said, raspily.

“No I wasn’t …” He said. “Believe me, if I wanted you dead, you would be.” He said, getting off the bed and fixing his pants. He put his tie back on, looking in a mirror to the side of the room to adjust it.

“I want full price for that … I didn’t agree to that.” She said, looking up at him.

“Well,” Edward said, glancing back at her. “A little word of advice … Make sure your clients actually have money before you let them fuck you.”

“I’ll tell Lee.” She said, making Edward pause on his way to the door.

He looked back at her and smiled. “No you won’t. Because if you do … Those two kids of yours won’t be seeing you at Christmas time.” He said before he left the room and moved down the hall to leave the building, ignoring her screaming at him.

He knew he should feel guilty, but to be honest … He felt exhilarated. Empowered. In control. Sure he hadn’t killed her but it had a similar rush. And as much as he hated to admit it … He was slightly less angry. Slightly.

It was three hours later that Ed finally returned to their lair, closing the door behind him. He went into the main area to see Lee sitting at the table drinking.

“You came back.” She said, almost surprised.

“My stuff is here. And I have nowhere else to go.” Edward said, walking across the room and moving past her.

“Ed.”

“No … I don’t want to hear it. Whatever it is you want from me … The bank heists, the help, I’ll still do it for you. I still love you. But I’m done this game … if you want to be with Jim, then go be with Jim. I’m not doing this.”

“I don’t want to be with Jim.” Lee said, looking up at him as she stood up. “I want to be with you. The name … What I said … It wasn’t because I was picturing you were him. It’s just what happened through the day, and then our conversation before hand … He got into my head and I hate it. I had a million and one things going through my head and that’s what slipped out.”

“Nice to know that I’m not good enough of a lay to keep your attention.” He said sarcastically. “Is that why you chose that position? So you wouldn’t have to look at me?”

“Ed … no.” She said. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why is said his name … It just slipped out. I promise you, Jim means nothing to me. And you are good in bed Edward. If you like … I can show you how good.” She said reaching a hand up to his cheek and wincing when he flinched away from it.

“I’m going to bed Lee … I’m done talking about this tonight.” To be honest, he was tired, and exhausted, and he needed time to think of what his next move would be. To forgive her, or leave her … That’s what it would come down to. And he didn’t know how he felt about either option. 


End file.
